The present invention relates generally to utility services, and more specifically, to a method and system for providing visual tools to identify and enable reconfiguration of areas of high electrical congestion and system outages in an automated and integrated way by analyzing a utility service grid/network.
Utility service networks periodically experience equipment failures and system outages. Typically, a grid/network is required to gather information by navigating through several applications to determine the source of the problem. The process of analyzing the system to determine the source of the problem and responding to these occurrences can be very time-consuming.
While existing methods for analyzing utility service network faults are suitable for their intended purpose, improvements may be made in providing a method and system that provides an integrated application of the utility service network and system conditions.